


Real Men Wear Heels

by apparentlytaboo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is oblivious, High Heels, Kink Steak-out, M/M, No Really WTF, Observant Natasha, Steve Rogers is secretly sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlytaboo/pseuds/apparentlytaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strange part is that he isn’t nervous, not even when Natasha appears beside him with her usual “good morning, Steven.”<br/>Although today the smirk that passes for her smile is conspicuously absent. He has to hand it to her, that’s the only outward indication that he’s managed to catch her off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Men Wear Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405129) by [AvaKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly). 



> In large part, this was inspired by AvaKelly's 'Red and Blue', responsibility for the rest is all on me, and a new love for KAZAKY. I'm sorry Clint, I really am.

The strange part is that he isn’t nervous, not even when Natasha appears beside him with her usual “good morning, Steven.” Although today the smirk that passes for her smile is conspicuously absent. He has to hand it to her, that’s the only outward indication that he’s managed to catch her off guard. He is further impressed when she simply glides over to the love seat angled toward the sofa he has chosen for this stakeout and reclines with the unnatural grace and blatant disregard for physics that characterize her, settling silently into the leather and resting interwoven hands on the knee atop her crossed legs. The spy doesn’t flick so much as a covert glance in the direction of Steve’s shoes. Instead she locks eyes with his in a basilisk stare and says “Explain.”

 

Well, ‘says’ is too mild of a word. Natasha demands an explanation with all the conviction of a battle order and for a second Steve’s afraid he’s going to cave and give the game away.

  
“I’m testing a theory.” Is all he says, hiding his blush behind his coffee mug and although her face and posture do not waver for an instant, he can tell he isn’t out of the woods.

  
“This doesn’t look scientific.” Her eyes finally flicker to where his feet are propped up on the coffee table. “I believe I’ve spent enough time in this tower and in the presence of both Tony and Bruce to have noticed this as a common practice.” The captain manages not to get any of the coffee he is busy inhaling on his shirt, coughing. That is a mental image he did not need, ever. Nope. Thaaank you brain, go hide in a ditch, we are now mortal enemies for you _ever_ having dreamt that up.

  
Piercing eyes are fixated back on his and Steve leans forward to put the coffee down next to his crossed ankles before the beverage can do him any further harm. He opens his mouth to attempt a reply just as Natasha glances up past his shoulder and he will never know exactly what it is that he was going to say. The quiet footfalls Steve has been lying in wait for all morning are steadily approaching the couch and as Natasha opens her mouth to greet the man, Steve beats her to the punch with a friendly “morning, Clint.”

  
He must have glanced over in the middle of his automatic response, because Nat’s eyes have widened an almost imperceptible fraction and Clint’s “morning Cap” gets cut off by an impressively loud **THUMP**. The captain’s head whips around in time to see Hawkeye white knuckling the wall he just walked into full-speed; mouth agape, eyebrow bleeding, face turning a violent red, his blue eyes glued to Steve’s high heels.  
In the hushed silence that follows, the soft click of teeth as Natasha’s mouth snaps closed is very loud.

 

 

 

End.


End file.
